


Keep It On

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Hanamiya and Kuroko begin dating during Kuroko's second year in high school. Their relationship remains a secret until Kagami notices something strange about Kuroko.





	Keep It On

"Tetsuya-chan, are you in here?" A voice sang as they walked into a locker room.

Kuroko appears in front of them, a small smile on his face. "Yes, I'm here," he replies. "Makoto-kun." 

Hanamiya almost jumps, but he's used to Kuroko randomly appearing. He smiles and leans down to mess with Kuroko's hair. "Did you watch my match?" he asks. 

"I did," Kuroko says. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud?" Hanamiya sucks his teeth, face turning bright red as he looks away from Kuroko. "Tch... Why?" 

"You weren't playing dirty. You and your teammates. It was a clean match that you rightfully won. I'm proud of that." Kuroko takes a step closer to Hanamiya and stands on his toes. He manages to kiss Hanamiya's cheek. "I knew you were a good person under all that."

"I can't believe you're making me flustered like this..." Hanamiya mutters to himself. "So... No one is in here, right?" 

Kuroko shakes his head no. His teammates left earlier and Kuroko slipped away before they noticed. Hanamiya smirks, then pushes Kuroko against a locker. Kuroko's face turns to a color of pink when Hanamiya cups his cheek. The older boy kisses Kuroko's lips hungrily. It's been days without touching them. They missed each others touch for so long. 

Hanamiya breaks the kiss and starts pressing his lips against Kuroko's pale neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks. Kuroko bites his lip as a moan comes out. "Oh?" Hanamiya sneers, spotting Kuroko's boner. "Already, Tetsuya-chan?"

"S-Sorry.." Kuroko glances down. "Makoto-kun..." he blushes, feeling so embarrassed. "Can... you help me?"

Hanamiya laughs. "Of course." He returns to kiss Kuroko, unzipping the shadow's pants and lowering his light blue underwear. "I'm using my hands, alright?" he says as he grabs Kuroko's hard cock, his hand moving slowly. "Is that okay?" he asks.

"Yes... Makoto..kun..." Kuroko pants, nodding slowly. He gasps as his pants completely fall down when Hanamiya lifts him up, putting his legs around his waist. Kuroko can feel Hanamiya smirk when they kiss again. Hanamiya jerks off Kuroko's dick fast, making the shorter boy shake. He's gasping, swallowing his own breath to stop any moans. 

"If you're acting like this," Hanamiya breaks the kiss, pressing Kuroko against the locker for support. "How are you gonna be when I seriously fuck you?" he lifts Kuroko's chin and looks into his eyes, smirking.

"Don't use vulgar language with me, Makoto-kun," Kuroko says nonchalantly as if he wasn't bright red and sweating. Hanamiya gets irritated at that and his hand movement gets faster, causing Kuroko to gasp out of shock. "M-Makoto-kun!" he places his arms on Hanamiya's shoulders since his body is getting too weak to handle by himself. "I think I'm... close.."

Hanamiya sighs. "I forgot you had low stamina... Alright, go on," he says, laughing under his breath. His hand goes faster and lets Kuroko spill all over him. The shadow can't stop a loud moan, immediately gasping and sliding down to the floor after he finished. Kuroko pants, realizing what just happened. 

"Uh..." Hanamiya clears his throat. "You okay, Tetsuya? Want more?" he offers jokingly. 

It's not like this wasn't their first time doing it. Just in a semi-public area, that's all. "I'm fine. I'm a little embarrassed, that's all.." Kuroko shakes his head no and pulls his pants up. Luckily, there were no stains on him. Except..

"Good. But, what the hell am I supposed to do with all your nut in my hand?" Hanamiya stares at the white, sticky liquid dripping on the floor. He looks around the locker room and spots a door.

"Wash it off, obviously. That's the restroom," Kuroko points to the door Hanamiya saw and walks to it, opening the door. He enters the restroom with Hanamiya and goes towards a sink, gasping at the sight. "My... My neck!" Kuroko leans close to the mirror, spotting several colored marks. "I-I can't see anyone like this.." his face turns a bright red, looking at Hanamiya. 

Hanamiya snorts, washing his hands. "What? You can use a scarf to hide it." he sneers. "You're too nervous to proudly show everyone you're taken?" He's given Kuroko's hickeys before in different places and he's hidden it with just a shirt or jacket, so Hanamiya doesn't see the problem. 

"That's not it, Makoto-kun..." Kuroko nervously looks down at the ground. Hanamiya dries his hands, then he crosses his arms. He knows what Kuroko is thinking. The only people who know about their relationship is Hanamiya's friends in Kirisaki Daiichi's team. Seirin doesn't know at all. "I'm worried about my friends and their reaction."

The reply makes Hanamiya roll his eyes. "Come here." he walks to Kuroko and wraps his arms around his neck. "If they find out, who cares? Who gives a shit if they don't approve of our relationship? What matters is us." he wants to gag saying these cute words, but it's the truth. "You still have us at Kirisaki Daiichi. If it really bothers you, then don't tell them." 

Kuroko smiles. "You've changed, Makoto-kun." he kisses Hanamiya's forehead. "I'll try to tell them. I know they probably won't approve, considering your past history and all, but I know you better than them." he hugs Hanamiya tightly. 

"Enough of this stupid shit." Hanamiya lets go of Kuroko, but Kuroko grabs Hanamiya's hand. "L-Let's go home." he stutters, not expecting that gesture. 

 

* * *

 

"I have a cold." Kuroko lies as he adjusts the dark green scarf he wore around his neck. The scarf belonged to no other than Hanamiya. He offered to Kuroko after last night as a way to hide up the marks. It's working, so far. 

"Oh, okay." the oblivious Kagami replies. "You know, teal isn't your color," he says, turning back to his desk. 

Kuroko sighs. Kagami's idiocy is useful only in times like these. He fakes a cough to add credit to his illness, continuing to do schoolwork. 

"By the way," Kagami turns his body to Kuroko's desk after a few minutes pass. "Where were you last night? After our match? Coach told me you were fine, but uh. I just wanna know." he said. 

The only person Kuroko trusts not to spill the beans is Coach. All he said was "I want to meet up with someone here." and she pretty much got the idea. He tries to figure out what to say to Kagami. "I had things to do," Kuroko said. "All I did was speak to someone. Are you possessive of me, Kagami-kun?" he thinks about Hanamiya, who might kick Kagami's ass for that. Kuroko hides a laugh. 

"N-No!" Kagami denies. "I just wanted to know. You've been doing that a lot, lately. Just growing distant and leaving me alone." he frowns. "It honestly feels like you're da-" 

Kuroko knows what he's going to say. He fakes a coughing fit to get Kagami to shut up. "I'm sorry," he apologizes through a cough. "What were you saying?" 

"Do you... need a cough drop?" Kagami disregards his previous thought. "I was just saying it feels like you're d-" 

The bell rings. 

"Lunchtime? Oh, I'm kinda hungry. Excuse me, Kagami-kun. I must take my medicine." Kuroko hurries out the classroom. 

He checks his phone and sees a couple messages from Hanamiya. A simple call would answer all the questions he might have. 

"Tetsuya-chan!" Hanamiya answers the phone with a rare tone in his voice. "What's up?"

"Can you give me a pep talk?" Kuroko asks.

"A... pep talk?" Hanamiya snorts. "For what? Got a presentation?" 

Kuroko shakes his head. "No, about you-know-what." 

"You-know-what who?" 

"You-know-what  _us._ "

"What the fuck?" A voice that isn't Hanamiya surprises Kuroko. He jumps and spots the source, which is Kagami. 

"Uh-oh," Hanamiya says loudly. 

Kagami snatches the phone out of Kuroko's hands and looks at the caller ID. "Makoto-kun❤?" he reads with disgust. "You seriously don't mean..." 

Hanamiya's annoyed sigh can be heard. "Hey, doofus." he greets Kagami. "Give the phone back to Tetsuya, you damn animal." 

"Hanamiya Makoto?!" Kagami exclaims in shock and confusion. During that, Kuroko snatches the phone and ends the call. "You're not even sick, are you?" Kagami glares at the scarf. He reaches for it, but Kuroko smacks his hand away. "Kuroko... What's going on? I knew something was up." 

"I..." Kuroko doesn't have a response. He gulps and backs away slowly. "Don't hate me, Kagami-kun..." A cloud of sadness hangs over him, his worst fear may come true. "I don't want any problems... I don't want any fights." he stares at the ground with sad eyes. 

Kagami sighs, crossing his arms. "Why would I hate you?" 

"I'm..." Kuroko bites his lip. "I'm dating Hanamiya Makoto. It's... weird, I know. But please, don't hate him. He's nice. He changed."

The Seirin ace snorts. "He  _has_ to be nice if you're dating him. Unless you got a thing for assholes." he says. "Honestly, I don't care. I'm kinda hurt that you hid this for... how long?" 

"Three months and eleven days." Kuroko admits. 

Kagami blinks. "O-Okay... Well..." he ruffles Kuroko's hair and grins. "Congrats on the boyfriend, dude." 

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko says, reaching for his scarf. "Actually, this making me kinda ho-"

"Keep it on." Kagami stops Kuroko the moment he sees a bruise on his neck. "Keep the gross stuff you guys do to yourselves."

Kuroko smiles. At least Kagami didn't hate him. The others in Seirin would take some convincing, though.


End file.
